The present invention relates to an assembly for the production of a fiber composite workpiece, having a base tool and having a holding device, which is designed to hold the base tool in a closed position. In particular, the assembly is suited to the production of a fiber composite workpiece using a Resin Transfer Molding (RTM) process or a similar process, wherein a preform made of fiber fabric is held in a certain shape in a base tool, whereupon matrix material, in particular a plastic resin, is introduced into the base tool by means of pressure or a vacuum in such a way that the preform is soaked by the matrix material, and the preform soaked with the matrix material is maintained in a predetermined position and shape, while this preform is heated or cooled by the base tool, in order to thus cure. The base tool itself can either be directly heated or cooled or it can be indirectly heated or cooled by means of a separate heating device, in order to then transfer the heat or the cold to the preform.
The base tool includes a first tool part and a second tool part, wherein the second tool part can, in turn, comprise several parts. The first and second tool parts can be arranged relative to one another in a closed position and in an open position. In the closed position, the first and second tool parts enclose an internal space of the base tool, while in the open position the internal space is open to the surrounding environment, so as to position a preform in the internal space or remove a finished fiber composite workpiece from the internal space. In particular, the first tool part can be formed as a container with an aperture, and the second tool part as a lid, which seals the aperture.
The base tool is configured such that a preform, in particular a fiber fabric, can be mounted in the internal space and maintained in a predetermined shape and position there. The base tool includes a matrix connection or several matrix connections to convey matrix material into the internal space to the preform. Preferably, the base tool can include a vacuum connection or several vacuum connections to generate a vacuum in the internal space, in order to thus move the matrix material from the matrix connection through the internal space, in particular through or along the preform.
The holding device is configured to hold the base tool, in other words, the first tool part and the second tool part, in a relative closed position, while the matrix material is conveyed through the matrix connection into the internal space. Because, during introduction of matrix material into the internal space, pressure is exerted by the matrix material on the first and second tool parts, the holding device must press the first and second tool parts against one another with even greater pressure. The holding device can be formed as a press unit, in which the base tool is mounted or can be mounted. Alternatively, the holding device can, however, also be formed as a detachable fixing means on the first and second tool parts, which can be engaged with one another, for example by bolting together or locking.
When producing fiber composite workpieces using such an assembly, in particular in series production of fiber composite workpieces, the base tool must, after the production of each individual fiber composite workpiece, be cleaned of the matrix material left behind on the base workpiece. This cleaning process takes up time and involves additional cost. Furthermore, the assembly known from the prior art has the disadvantage that, when even small design changes are made to the fiber composite workpiece to be produced, an entirely new base tool must be employed, which is time-consuming and cost-intensive, and necessitates lengthy tool changeover times, during which time the assembly is idle and no fiber composite workpieces can be produced.